FlUsHeD fOr YoU :0)
by contagiousTrain
Summary: Gamzee meets one of his online bro's when he tries to commit suicide(the bro). He spends more and more time with his bro, who he learns is named Tavros and eventually discovers flushed feelings for the nervous, adorable teen. WARNING: humanstuck, yaoi, AU, and some sad stuck at the end. Rated T for images of self harm, gore and some sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1: An Invite

Chapter One: The Invite

A flake of white, light snow drifts down and lands on a clump of matted, dark hair. The owner of the hair smiles, sipping out of a bottle labeled 'Faygo'. His smile grows as he gets closer to his apartment complex; it'll be warm in there. Plus, he'll have a chance to check his inbox. He's hoping for an invite to a chat with someone on Trollian.

The boy with the Faygo had gotten a Trollian account about fourteen months ago, looking for friends. He'd only met a few; one with the Trollian handle: adiosToreador. AT is a nervous teen, but the Faygo-lover enjoys talking to him nonetheless. A few weeks ago he had invited AT and a few of his other friends to meet up. In public, of course. He was smart enough to know not to invite them to his _house_.

"Hey, Gamzee!"The girl that lives next door jumps out of the bushes. She's the boy's age, but looks more childish in her cat hat and green coat.

"Sup, sis?"

"Nothin' much. I'm just waiting for my mamma to get back from the store. We're going to eat tuna sandwiches at our tea party!" She smiles and jumps up and down, "Equius came over and we're playing- Oh! We are playing Hide-and-Go-Seek! Bye, Gamzee!"

The cat girl jumps into the nearby bushes she was just hiding in and Gamzee hears leaves rustle as she moves to hide, again. He smirks and continues walking to his complex. He unlocks his front door and takes a deep breath. His home smells like Faygo and marijuana. He rushes inside and closes the door behind him. Quickly setting down his jacket, he walks into the dining room. His laptop is patiently sitting on the table, plugged into the wall.

Gamzee boots up his computer, humming while he waits. When his computer comes alive, he logs onto Trollian and looks to see if he has any messages or invites. He smiles as he looks at his messages. No invites, so far.

**-arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]-**

**AC: :33 hey mew!**

**AC: guess what!**

**AC: its snowing!**

**-arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]-**

The stoned teen laughed and went to the main page to check for an invite before returning to his messages.

**-carcinoGeneticist began trolling terminallyCapricious-**

**CG: SOMETHING'S GOING ON WITH AT.**

**CG: GAMZEE.**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH AT?**

**CG: FINE. I'LL ASK KANAYA.**

**-carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling terminallyCapricious-**

**-carcinoGeneticist began trolling terminallyCapricious-**

**CG: GAMZEE.**

**CG: COME TO MY HOUSE.**

**CG: NOW.**

**CG: FUCK YOU.**

**CG: GET.**

**CG: OVER.**

**CG: HERE.**

**CG: NOW.**

Worriedly, Gamzee clicks on the reply button, typing furiously.

**TC: WhAt MoThErFuCkInG hApPeNeD?**

**CG: FINALY.**

**CG: HE'S IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL.**

**TC: WhO?**

**CG: ADIOSTEREADOR.**

**CG: HE SENT US ALL GOODBYE MESSAGES.**

**CG: HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF.**

**TC: WhAt HoSpItAl?**

**CG: JOHN EGBERT MEMORIAL HOSPITAL.**

**CG: PICK ME UP ON YOUR WAY.**

**TC: FiNe.**

**-carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling terminallyCapricious-**

Gamzee shuts his laptop, running to his front door. He grabs his keys, shaking as he tries to unlock his door. He's mostly shaking with fear of losing a friend, but there's a tiny part of his that's shaking with the excitement of meeting his friend: adiosToreador.

**A/N: In the next chapter Karkitten will be force- I mean… Asked nicely to join us in this story~! And~~~~~ you will get to see what the message Tavbro sent to Gamzee says! Follow and review~! Honk :0)**


	2. Chapter 2: Rufioh

Chapter 2: Rufioh

**A/N: Hey guys. A new chapter! I give my thanks to SlytherinSoul14, beautifulxXxpeople, HungerTheives, B3N-DR0WN3D, black-blade98, AidaMae, and greatgooglymoogly88.**

Gamzee runs up his friend's driveway, yelling for his bro to hurry up. He knocks on the door, impatient.

"Karkat! Motherfucker, hurry up!"

Karkat was one of the few on Trollian that Gamzee knows in person. At school it was Karkat, Eridan, Sollux, and Kanaya who Gamzee talked to. They all had Trollian accounts, too.

The door opens and an angry teen with curly, dark brown hair marches out, cussing at Gamzee for being 'fucking annoying'.

Gamzee follows the bitching Karkat, slamming the car door shut and trying to ignore his friend as he turns on the engine. Karkat has short, curly hair and light brown eyes and today he'd wearing a dark grey sweater and black winter coat. He refuses to wear scarfs unless the snow is actually falling, not when it just naps on the ground.

"Take a left, here!" Karkat orders, pointing to a bright green building. Gamzee takes a sharp turn and drives over the curb and into the parking lot, but he doesn't stop there. He parks in the hospital's front garden, forcing to laugh at Karkat's expression. " Holy shitfuck, Gamzee! Die in a crash on your own time!"

"Come on," Gamzee says, hopping out of his car and heading towards the hospital.

"I'll talk to the pompous buttfuck at the desk," Karkat orders, hurriedly walking to talk to the man sitting at the front desk with a Playboy magazine In his hands.

Gamzee looks around the waiting room. There are two light blue love seats, multiple turquoise colored chairs, a TV in three of the corners of the room, and a poster that reads 'Free Wi-Fi'. Seeing the poster, Gamzee pulls his phone out and connects to the hospital's Wi-Fi.

His phone automatically logs in to his Trollian account and he looks at his messages. He's got two; one from Kanaya and one from adiosToreador. Gamzee takes a deep shaky breath and clicks on adiosToreador's message.

"Fuck you! No! I'm trying to visit a fuckin' friend! Let me go, you lemurturdass!" Gamzee's head snaps up o see the man from the desk and a few security guards leading Karkat out of the hospital. Gamzee sighs, starting approach the guards, not able to read the message from AT. He stops when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, hey, sis!" Gamzee smiles, seeing a very annoyed Kanaya.

"What did he do this time?"

Gamzee shrugs, "I don't motherfucking know. He said he was going to up and ask for adiosToreador."

"You still don't know his name," Kanaya observes. She smiles and grabs Gamzee's hand, leading him to the hospital room. "His brother's in there at the moment, but you can visit afterwards."

Nodding, Gamzee peaks into the room. There's a small boy laying in a bed; his chocolate browns hair falling into his barely open caramel eyes. Gamzee's heart beats faster and he works to push down the urge to run into the room and hug the boy.

"Hey. You Gamzee?" A taller, stronger version of adiosToreador is standing at the doorway. His hair isn't shaved, but spiked and dyed red and he looks a lot more confident than the teenager in the bed.

"Yeah, that's me." Gamzee sticks his hand out, shaking the older boy's hand.

"I'm Rufioh; Tav's older brother. Nice to meet'cha."

"Tav?"

Rufioh chuckles, "Yeah. Tavros is his name." He looks as though this should be obvious.

"Oh. Tavros. Can I up and motherfuckin' see him, now?"

"Go for it. He just woke up about an hour ago."

Gamzee nods and walks into the room, not noticing Rufioh close the door behind him. Gamzee walks over to the bed and pulls up a chair.

"H-hi," Tavros looks away while he speaks. Gamzee stares at his friend, speechless. He's finally meeting him. "Uh…"

"Hey, bro." Gamzee's voice is an octave higher than usual, and wavers when he says 'bro'. Tavros looks over his shoulder and smiles shyly at his visitor.

"Are you, uh, d-disappointed?"

"What? Why would I be motherfucking disappointed?"

"Well, uh. I mean, um, w-weren't you expecting s-someone, uh, dif-differen-, uh, better?"

"Nah, bro. You're perfect."

Tavros blushes at this, "Uh, th-thank you. But… I, uh, I mean. Um…" The teen starts to cry, "I… Darn it. I'm s-s-sorry."

"Huh? What's motherfuckin' wrong?"

"D-did you, uh, get my m-message? On Trollian?"

"No. I was about to read it when I was in the motherfucking lobby. It's still up on my phone." Gamzee pulls out his phone again and unlocks the screen.

**AT: uH, hI gAMZEE,,, i NEED TO TELL YOU THAT THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT. yOU'RE ALWAYS THERE FOR ME AND, uH, wELL, tHANKYOU,,, i'LL PROBABLY NEVER GET TO MEET YOU, sO, uH, mY NAME IS tAVROS nITRAM AND I'M SIXTEEN YEARS OLD. i'M PARALYZED BECAUSE A FRIEND OF MINE ACCIDENTALLY PUSHED ME IN THE STREET WHEN i WAS LITTLE,,, pLEASE COME TO MY FUNERAL. iT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME,,,**

Gamzee locks his phone and looks at his crying friend. Tavros covers his face with his hands. Even though he's crying and lying in a hospital bed, he no longer looks quite as weak as he did at first to Gamzee.

"You got a wheel chair?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Cool. Can't wait to ride down those motherfuckin' hills with you," Gamzee cracks a joke and scoots forward, eager to talk to his new, but at the same time old, friend.

**A/N: Rufioh and Karkat, everybodeh~! Thanks for reading; comment and follow. New chapter= 4 reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3: Charlie Chaplin and Peter Pan

Chapter Three: Charlie Chaplin and Peter Pan

**A/N: Thank you to AidaMae, ****Melancholic Pianist, beautifulxXxpeople, HungerThieves, kyoyaluv45123, and CaptainTimmer for reviewing, favoriting, and following~! **

Gamzee sits on his bed, rubbing his eyes. It's been three weeks since Tavros took the pills; as soon as he was released, Gamzee insisted on spending most of his days with Tavros. He'd go over to Tavros' house and watch Peter Pan- which Tavros was worried about at first, but Gamzee accepted as cute- or they'd play a video game or listen to music. Today they've planned to watch 'Charlie Chaplin and Peter Pan' (WARNING: to my knowledge, this movie does NOT exist). The high teen walks over to his computer and waves the mouse, lightening up the screen. Trollian is already pulled up and he's already logged on. He clicks the site's refresh button and looks at his messages.

**-arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]- **

**AC: :33 hello!**

**AC: :33 what happened to adiosTereador?**

**AC: 3: nobodys telling me!**

Gamzee sighs, replying. Having a conversation with AC will do him some good.

**TC: YeAh. I wEnT tO gO sEe HiM At ThE hOsPiTaL.**

**AC: :33 ooh! that's purrfect!**

**AC: :33 did that cheer him up?**

**TC: YuP.**

**AC: :33 what's his name?**

**TC: I cAn'T tElL yOu.**

**AC: why not?**

**AC: is it a bad name?**

**AC: does it sound fishy?**

**TC: No.**

**TC: It'S a MiRaCuLoUs NaMe.**

**TC: BuT i DoN't KnOw If He'D bE oKaY wItH mE uP aNd MoThErFuCkInG tElLiNg YoU.**

**AC: :33 okay!**

**AC: :33 i have a furiend coming over!**

**AC: :33 bye!**

**TC: ByE sIs.**

Gamzee chuckles. It was most likely centaursTesticle: AC talked about him a lot. Gamzee returns to his massage inbox and smiles, Tavros sent a message.

**-adiosTereador began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]-**

**AT: hELLO, gAMZEE,,, **

**AT: uH, sO, aRE WE STILL GOING TO, uH, wATCH THAT MOVIE TODAY?**

**TC: YeAh, BrO.**

**AT: wHAT, uH, tIME DO i COME OVER?**

**TC: NoOn.**

**TC: FiVe MiNuTeS.**

**TC: DoN't Be MoThErFuCkInG lAtE. i AcTuAlLy ClEaNeD tOdAy.**

**AT: hAHA,,,**

**AT: i'LL BE THERE IN, uH, sEVEN MINUTES,,,**

**TC: SeE yOu SoOn.**

**TC: :0)**

**-terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling adiosTereador -**

Gamzee pushes his chair back, turning off his computer. He hadn't actually _cleaned_ per say, just picked things off of the floor and sprayed air freshener. But, hey, at least it doesn't smell like marijuana anymore. Gamzee walks into his bedroom and grads a brush. He'd spent three hours the day before looking for it. He has seven minutes to attempt to brush his hair.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

6ix.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

Five.

_ Tick, tick, tick…_

Four.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

Three.

_ Ding! Dong! Honk!_

Fuck. Tavros is early and Gamzee's got a brush stuck in the mess he calls his hair. He runs over to his door and looks out the peak hole. Tavros is sitting in his chair, a tan scarf wrapped around his neck.

The door creaks quietly as Gamzee opens it; he smiles at his friend, momentarily forgetting about the brush stuck in his hair. His day immediately gets better.

"Sup, bro. Got the movie?"

"Yep!" Tavros smiles, holding up a movie case. Tavros has his hair styled with jell today; it looks frosted because of the cold weather. The boy giggles and points to the brush.

Blushing, Gamzee tugs it out and sets it on a stand next to the door. He smiles and opens his door wide for Tavros to fit through.

"Th-thanks for, uh, having m-me."

"No motherfuckin' problem, Tavbro. If you want, I can up and make some motherfucking popcorn." Gamzee points to the living room and tells his bro that he'll be out with some popcorn in a moment. The teen with the face paint walks into his kitchen, searching for the popcorn kernels. Once he finds them he grabs a pot and sets it on the stove and pours the seeds in to the pot.

_Crash! _, a loud sound comes from the living room. Gamzee turns away from his pot and runs in to the main room. His friend is lying on the floor, crying. Is wheelchair is a few feet away from where the TV and disc are laying.

"Yo, bro. Are you okay?" Gamzee kneels next to Tavros. He slowly shakes his head, closing his eyes and sighing.

"I f-fell," he breathes, looking up at Gamzee. The boy pushes himself into Gamzee's arms. " I w-was, uh, trying to p-put the mo-movie in. I'm s-so useless. Sometimes I th-think how i-it would be b-better if I, uh, j-just left."

"What? No. That wouldn't be motherfuckin' better. That'd be _worse._"

"Nu-uh. I-I…"

"No."

"B-but," Tavros starts to say, stopping when Gamzee glares at him, seeming almost sober. The paralyzed boys hugs is friend, sobbing into his shirt. "Th-thank you, G-Gamzee."

"It's okay, Tavbro. You're all good now," Gamzee says, smiling. He picks up Tavbro and sets him down on the worn, indigo couch. Gamzee pops in the movie and makes popcorn, sitting next to Tavros. He pushes 'play' and leans in to Gamzee, cuddling as Charlie Chaplin flies to Neverland.

** A/N: Crappy ending! And that was very short- soory! Next xhapter will be mostly on Trollian. Deal with it. New chapter= 6 reveiws. And maybe a follow or two~?**


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

Chapter Four

Gamzee rolls out of bed, falling on the floor. He sits up groggily and groans. It's Sunday, tomorrow he'll have school. He gets up off of the floor, walking into the kitchen. His mind's still on school as he wakes up his computer, _'I wonder what school Tavbro goes to'. _He smiles, thinking of the time he could spend with Tavros if he went to the same school as Gamzee. Sighing, he opens Trollian to check his messages. Smiling, he opens one from Tavros and starts a chat.

**-adiosToreador began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]-**

**AT: gOOD MORNING, gAMZEE,,,**

**TC: SuP, bRo.**

**TC: WhAt MoThErFuCkInG sChOoL dO yOu Go To?**

**AT: i'M HOMESCHOOLED.**

**AT: rUFIOH TEACHES ME,,,**

**TC: WhY?**

**AT: bECAUSE KIDS,,, uH, bULLY ME.**

**TC: I'lL bEaT tHe MoThErFuCkErS tHaT hUrT yOu.**

**AT: hEH.**

**AT: tHEY WOULD HURT YOU TOO,,,**

**AT: }:[**

**TC: As LoNg As YoU'rE sAfE iT'lL bE wOrTh It.**

**AT: sO IF i WENT TO SCHOOL, uH, yOU'D PROTECT ME?**

**TC: Of CoUrSe.**

**TC: YoU'rE mY bRo.**

**AT: sO,,,**

**TC: YeAh?**

**AT: iF i ASK rUFIOH TO SIGN ME UP, YOU'DE PROTECT ME?**

**TC: YeAh, brO.**

**AT: Why do you th1nk 1 should let h1m go to school**

**TC: WhAt?**

**AT: 1 want you to prom1se to take care of my l1ttle bro**

**TC: Is ThIs RuFiOh?**

**AT: Of course**

**AT: Who else would 1t be**

**TC: I dOn'T mOtHeRfUcKiNg KnOw.**

**TC: MaYbE tAvRoS.**

**AT: Not when you're talk1ng about someth1ng that's up to me.**

**AT: Once he's better he w1ll be go1ng to school.**

**AT: And you w1ll help h1m**

**AT: Got 1t**

**TC: YeAh. :0)**

**AT: tHANKS gAMZEE,,,**

**AT: }:]**

**TC: AnYtImE tAvBrO.**

**AT: cAN i COME OVER?**

**TC: SuRe.**

**TC: AnOtHeR mOvIe?**

**AT: nO, bUT i WANT TO TALK,,,**

**TC: OkAy, BrO.**

**TC: :o)**

**AT: bYE,,,**

**-adiosToreador ceased trolling terminallyCapricious[TC]-**

Closing Trollian, Gamzee Gamzeed away.

**A/N: I couldn't come up with anything, so Gamzee Gamzeed… Sorry. And sorry for the short chapter. Only a few more until school (in the story)!**


End file.
